tap_titans_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Secondary Enhancements
Weapons Heavenly Strike Damage It is great for Heavenly Strike, and otherwise not very useful at all. Deadly Strike Damage Deadly Strike works for Shadow Clone, Clan Ship, and Pet builds, ensure that you invest in the correct tier 3 Rogue tree skill. Fire Sword Damage Fire Sword is good for Pet, Shadow Clone, and Heavenly Strike builds. It is useless for Clan Ship builds. War Cry Damage War Cry is universally good, but you will get the most boost for Clan Ship builds. Heavenly Strike, Pet, and Shadow Clone builds get a reduced amount of effectiveness from it. Shadow Clone Damage It is great for Shadow Clone builds, and otherwise not very useful at all. Helmets Inactive Damage Inactive damage is great for players who use Silent March, and entirely useless if you don’t. Boss Damage The best of the hat secondaries. Bosses are typically much stronger than regular titans, so you want as much boss damage as possible to progress past them. Good for every build. Can be prioritized less if you intend on using Durendal Pushing. Non-Boss Damage Non-Boss damage isn’t all that useful other than making your times between bosses easier, but it can be nice if you have a decently high level Helheim skull and a weak or non-existent Durendal Sword. Lower priority, but has the same effectiveness for all builds. Can be a good choice if you intend on using Durendal Pushing. Ground Hero Damage If your main damage-dealing hero is a ground hero, this is a great enhancement for all builds. If your hero is a flying hero, this is useless. Flying Hero Damage If your main damage-dealing hero is a flying hero, this is a great enhancement for all builds. If your hero is a ground hero, this is useless. Chests Inactive Gold Inactive gold is next to useless for all players. If you are missing all the active gold artifacts and have Zakynthos Coin and Khrysos Bowl, you might find a bit of use out of this enhancement. Otherwise, you’ll likely get most of your gold from using Hand of Midas when active. Heart of Midas Gold Heart of Midas gold is also a direct multiplier for Heart of Midas builds. Definitely one of the better enhancements if gotten on a Boss Gold or All Gold armor. Perk Gold Perk Gold is useful for anyone who wants to use Make it Rain or Clan Crates at the beginning of their runs to level up their heroes in advance. It doesn’t do a lot by itself though, so it’s not a big priority. Fairy Gold Fairy Gold is nice if you use Fairy Gold for your main gold source. Otherwise, this is useless. Try to get this one on a Chesterson Gold or All Gold armor. Hand of Midas Gold Hand of Midas is universally good, and this is one of the best ones to prioritize. Auras Chesterson Chance Chesterson Chance is good if you use Fairy Gold or Chesterson Gold for your main gold source. If you don’t, this isn’t a big priority. Fairy Multi-Spawn Chance Fairies are great for getting ads and free skills. I personally love this enhancement because it helps cast my expensive mana skills without waiting for my mana to fully regenerate. This is a high priority if you are playing Fairy Heavenly Strike, or use Fairy Gold as your main gold source. Chesterson Gold 10x Chance Chesterson Gold 10x Chance is good if you use Fairy Gold or Chesterson Gold for your main gold source. If you don’t, this isn’t a big priority. Boss Gold 10x Chance Boss Gold 10x Chance is good if you use Boss Gold or Heart of Midas for your main gold source. If you don’t, this isn’t a big priority. Manni Mana Chance Manni Mana is another utility secondary, and it helps give you mana during a run. If you don’t have skill points invested in the Manni Mana skill from the Sorcerer tree, you will receive 4 mana per Manni you kill. If you do, you get far more mana. I personally like this one if you want to invest in it, otherwise it doesn’t do a significant amount outside of completing your Manni Mana achievement. Oberon Pendant has made this almost unneeded. Multi-fairy chance will typically give you better returns. Slashes Critical Chance Critical Chance is a good boost to damage for Clan Ship, Pet, and especially Shadow Clone builds. However, it is entirely useless for Heavenly Strike builds. Deadly Chance Deadly Strike works for all builds, but you will want to ensure that you invest in the correct tier 3 Rogue tree skill if you are using a Shadow Clone, Clan Ship, or Pet build. Multi-Spawn Chance Multi-Spawns are a good way to speed up your runs. Definitely prioritize this if you use Silent March, or if you have a large number of skill points invested in Ambush from the Rogue tree. It is also quite useful if you use Chesterson Gold as your main gold source. Portar Spawn Chance Portar is the only enhancement that I would say is absolutely necessary to have on some slash, regardless of if it’s on the incorrect slash type or is weaker than your main equipment. Portar makes farming much faster, and a slash secondary is the only source of Portar other than Boots of Hermes. Try to get one of these, and use it for as long as you can before swapping back to your actual slash to continue progressing. All Probability Boost All Probability Boost multiplies all probabilities in your Stats panel, things like Critical Chance, Deadly Chance, Manni Mana Chance, Multi-Spawn Chance, Portar Chance, Mana Siphon Chance, Lightning Strike Chance, etc. This is very strong, and works with every build. Should be seen on legendaries and mythics, because it will also boost your other secondary bonuses from your slash. Definitely a good one to prioritize. Portar Chance and All Probability Boost are definitely the most prized of all the slash combinations.